1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device for displaying images using electro-optical materials such as liquid crystal, a driving circuit thereof, a driving method thereof, and an electronic apparatus using the electro-optical device.
2. Background Art
Generally, in such an electro-optical device, horizontal crosstalk commonly occurs in which differences in display qualities are generated in a horizontal direction, and horizontal crosstalk still presents a problem in conventional technology. Horizontal crosstalk is considered to be caused by the change in a voltage effective value, which is applied to pixels in accordance with a change of voltage in data lines (segment electrodes). To prevent the generation of horizontal crosstalk, for example, a technology of changing the pulse width of a scanning signal in accordance with the number of data lines, in which voltages change, to correct voltages applied to pixels (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-52922 (FIGS. 1 and 2 and paragraph 0027)) and a technology of detecting distortion of a driving signal (a spike) to add a correction signal to a data signal (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-56292 (FIG. 1 and paragraph 0017)) are available.
However, since a circuit for generating a correction signal is required for each of the technologies disclosed above, it is difficult to prevent the resulting structure of the devices from being complicated. The complicated structure directly relates to an increase in power consumption and falls short of meeting the low power consumption requirement needed for electro-optical devices.
In order to solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electro-optical device capable of preventing the generation of horizontal crosstalk, a driving circuit thereof, a driving method thereof, and an electronic apparatus using the electro-optical device.